Sweet little girl
by KiraiXKi
Summary: Eine KakaIru Fanfic, ich zeige euch, wie es aussieht, wenn Iruka mit einer Überraschung nachhause kommt


**Hallo alle miteinander, ihr müsst KakaIru Fans sein, sonst wärt ihr jetzt nicht hier, es ist nur eine kleine Idee die ich vor kurzem hatte, aber ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviews nicht vergessen^^**

„Ich bin wieder da!" Ich trat durch die Tür in unser Appartement und wusste schon, dass Kakashi auf dem Bett lag und las, das tat er immer, wenn ich nicht da war. „Hii!" rief er aus dem Schlafzimmer. „Kakashi?" fragte ich, während ich meinen Rucksack ablegte. „Ja?" kam die Antwort vom anderen Ende der Wohnung. „Du hast mich doch ganz arg lieb, oder?" „Ja…" Ich lief Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Und du hast doch auch Kinder ganz doll lieb." „Auch, wieso?" Er streckte den Kopf durch die Tür und sagte „Oh." Ich grinste ihn breit an, genau wie das kleine Mädchen auf meinem Arm.

Wer die Kleine war? Ich erklärs besser, aber zuerst genieß ich noch ein wenig Kakashi´s Gesichtsausdruck. Damit hatte er bestimmt nicht gerechnet, als ich das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten auf eine Missionen geschickt worden war.

Springen wir also zurück zu dem Tag als Tsunade nach Unterrichtsende zu mir ins Klassenzimmer kam. „Hallo Iruka." „Tsunade-sama." Ich konnte meine Überraschung kaum verbergen. „Ich brings gleich auf den Punkt. Du wurdest für eine Mission ausgewählt." sagte sie. „Eine Mission?" fragte ich. „Aber ich gehe doch schon seit Jahren nicht mehr auf Missionen." „Das weiß ich doch auch. Aber es geht um Geleitschutz, du sollst eine alte Bekannte begleiten, es war ihr ausdrücklicher Wunsch dich dabei zu haben."

Wir verließen gemeinsam den Klassenraum. „Wer ist es?" fragte ich auf dem Weg nach draußen. „Amayo." „Amayo?" ich wiederholte den Namen ungläubig. Wie lange hatte ich sie nicht mehr gesehen…

Mir blieb nicht viel Zeit mich auf die Mission vorzubereiten. Ich war froh Kakashi am Mittag noch zufällig in der Stadt zu treffen und ihm von meiner Abwesenheit zu berichten, bevor ich aufbrach.

Als ich Amayo wiedersah, erkannte ich sie sofort. Sie hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. „Iruka-chan!" rief sie mir schon von weitem zu und ich beschleunigte meinen Schritt um schneller zum Treffpunkt zu kommen. „Du kannst es nicht lassen, mich so zu nennen oder?" grinste ich. Sie grinste nur zurück. „Schön dich wiederzusehen."

Kurenai und ihr Team würden Amayo ebenfalls begleiten, bis jetzt war allerdings nur Shino zu sehen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich das Stoffbündel, das Amayo in den Armen wiegte. Sie folgte meinem Blick und meinte „Sie ist gerade eingeschlafen." „Du hast eine Tochter?" fragte ich. Sie nickte. Was hatte ich erwartet, dass sie immer noch das einsame Mädchen von damals sei? Gewiss führte sie ein glückliches Familienleben.

Später sollte ich eines besseren belehrt werden.

Ich lugte zwischen den Stofflagen hindurch und erkannte ein kleines Gesicht, das friedlich die Augen geschlossen hatte. „Wie heißt sie?" fragte ich. Das süße Gesicht der Kleinen hatte mich vom ersten Moment an gefesselt. „Kohana." Amayo sprach den Namen voller Liebe aus. Das ließ mich plötzlich an Kakashi denken, und daran, dass ich ihm seinen sehnlichen Kinderwunsch wohl nie würde erfüllen können. Komisch, dass ich gerade jetzt daran dachte. Eine Weile beobachteten wir Kohana einfach nur, wie sie friedlich in Amayos Armen schlief. Dann kamen auch schon Kurenai, Kiba und Hinata.

Erst spät am Abend, als wir bereits unser Lager aufschlugen, wachte Kohana auf. Zuerst fielen mir ihre strahlend blauen Augen auf, dann fing sie an zu Lächeln. Unwerfend, dachte ich mir.

Später saß ich mit Amayo am Feuer und unterhielt mich. Kurenai, Shino und Hinata waren losgezogen um sich in der näheren Umgebung etwas umzuschauen. Kiba war geblieben und beaufsichtigte mit den gleichen aufmerksamen Augen Akamaru, wie wir Kohana, die mit ihm spielte. Ein schöner Anblick: ein knapp zweijähriges Mädchen auf dem Rücken eines Monstrums von Hund.

„Warum wolltest du mich dabeihaben?" fragte ich Amayo. „Weil ich dir vertraue." Das brachte mich unwillkürlich auf eine weitere Frage brachte „Wovor fürchtest du dich?" „Was?" „Ich kenne dich, Amayo, du hast vor etwas Angst, ich weiß nur nicht vor was." Sie runzelte die Stirn, dann erzählte sie mir von ihrem Ehemann, der Schreckensehe und ihrem Plan, zurück zu ihrem Vater zu reisen. „Versprich mir eins Iruka." sagte sie, jegliche Freude war jetzt aus ihrer Stimme gewichen und ihr Blick ruhte auf Kohana. „Wenn auf dieser Reise irgendetwas passieren sollte, dann bitte, kümmere dich nicht um mich. Ich will dass du Kohana beschützt, und wenn…. Wenn mir etwas zustoßen sollte" sie sprach es aus, als wäre es gut möglich „sorge gut für sie." Mir wurde klar, dass nur ein Freund einer solchen Bitte zustimmen würde, niemals ein Teamführer. Kurenai würde ihre Pflicht erfüllen und Amayo und Kohana gleichermaßen beschützen. Das war Amayos Absicht gewesen, sie ging wohl davon aus, dass noch etwas passieren würde, etwas Schwieriges. „Versprich mir das." Sie kannte mich zu gut, ich war zwar Teil der Mission, aber ich konnte ihr als Freund diese Bitte nicht ausschlagen.

Das „Schwierige" hatte sich als sehr Schwierig erwiesen und im Gefecht war Amayo verletzt worden, schwer. Sie hatte mir nur Kohana in die Arme gelegt und mich angefleht sie in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Jetzt lag das Mädchen in meinen Armen, nichtwissend, dass sie ihre Mutter nie wieder sehen würde. Doch dafür verschwendete ich jetzt keinen Gedanken. Kakashi schaute Kohana an und ich sah wie sich seine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben verzogen.

„Das ist Kakashi-san." sagte ich zu Kohana. „Kaka-san!" grinste die Kleine und streckte Kakashi die Arme entgegen. „Nun nimm sie schon." meinte ich. Kakashi wurde von ihrem Lächeln genauso gebannt wie ich.

Er nahm sie in die Arme und sie schien sich wohl zu fühlen. „Sie heißt Kohana." sagte ich. „Ihre Mutter ist auf der Mission umgekommen." „War das nicht deine Freundin?" Ich nickte „Schon, aber zum Trauern haben wir auch noch später Zeit. Amayo wollte dass ich mich gut um Kohana kümmere, sie braucht ein Zuhause." Kakashi´s Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen als ihm klar wurde was das hieß. „Sie wird es bei uns gut haben." grinste er. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Das arme Ding, so früh schon Waise." „Das ist nicht ganz richtig." erwiderte „Sie hat einen Vater, aber der soll unberechenbar gewesen sein." „Dann hat sie es bei uns doppelt gut." sagte Kakashi, jetzt grinste er wieder.

Kohana streckte die Arme aus, sie wollte wieder zu mir. „Ruka-chan." Ich nahm sie. Kakashi lachte laut los. "Wo hat sie denn das gelernt." „Amayo hat mich so genannt. Und ab dem zweiten Tag der Mission hat sie nichts anderes mehr gesagt; Ruka-chan hier Ruka-chan da, die ganze Zeit wollte sie zu mir." Ich lächelte sie an.

Aber Kohana gähnte nur noch müde. „Ich bring sie ins Bett."

Inzwischen schlief Kohana friedlich in unserem Bett, ich kuschelte mich auf dem Sofa an Kakashi während er las. „Ich will, dass sie später auf die Akademie geht." Sagte ich unvermittelt. Kakashi legte sein Buch zur Seite und fragte „Warum?" „Ich will dass sie sich selbst schützen kann." Kakashi nahm mich ganz fest in den Arm. Er legte seinen Kopf auf mein Haar und flüsterte „Das wird sie." Dann drückte er mir einen Kuss aufs Haar „Unsere kleine Kohana."


End file.
